


【主明】 TASTE（下）

by yayuri



Category: p5
Genre: M/M, 主明 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayuri/pseuds/yayuri





	【主明】 TASTE（下）

【主明】 TASTE（下）  
明智一脸不可置信地盯着上面的英文，他觉得自己都要不认识这四个单词了，sex with 这个垃圾？开什么玩笑，他用余光瞟着来栖，发现对方不知道什么时候半跪在了地上，呼吸急促，“你怎么了？不要紧吧？”明智用手摸了摸来栖晓的额头，温度还有点高，“你发烧了？”来栖摇摇头，甩开了明智的手，步履缓慢的朝床前移动，不知道是不是被房间的香味所诱导，浑身都好热，耳朵像是耳鸣一般嗡嗡响着，脑中浮现出糟糕的念头，躺一会儿会不会好一点呢，他取下眼镜放在床头，解开自己的学生制服，望着天花板，身体感觉好空虚，一股莫名焦躁的感觉从脚底蔓延到头顶。明智很少看见他这个样子，心中有不祥的预感，直觉告诉他必须远离来栖，可终究是担心的念头占了上风。他走到床前想仔细看个究竟，来栖晓死死盯着眼前的明智，黑色眼眸里满是明智担悠的表情，呼吸变得急促而热烈，“你不要紧吗？等等，我去给你倒.....啊？？” 

 

来栖晓突然翻身把他压在了身下，明智呼吸一滞，他的双手被来栖晓压制着放在头顶，来栖晓狠狠地堵住他的嘴，舌头侵入他的唇，贪婪地在他口中扫荡，侵犯着，口腔里每一处都被粗暴地舔到，两人舌头摩擦的感觉让明智全身寒毛都倒竖了起来，长时间被吸住的舌头，又被对方用力的含住，仿佛要将理智都吞噬般的激吻，让明智连最简单的吞咽动作都难以做出，唇边溢出了因为吞咽不及的银丝，“不.....放开.....”明智在来栖身下使劲挣扎着，因为愤怒而让他嫩白的肌肤染上了娇嫩的绯红色，眸子因为呼吸不畅而渐渐显露水汽，他扭动着全身想要逃避这让人窒息的吻，手被按着，好痛。等到来栖终于肯松开他时，两人的舌尖还连接着一道银丝，房间的气温仿佛瞬间攀升了几个高度，气氛变得暧昧又旖旎，两人对视着，明智发现来栖的眼睛失去了平日的冷静与从容，而变得暴戾而粗鲁，因为双手被压制，明智拼命地扭动下身想要逃离这种困境，“放开我，你这个....嗯....”因为扭动反而给了对方可趁之机，来栖变换着角度再次深入地亲吻他，湿热的舌头钻进他的嘴里，粗暴地吸吮他的舌头,让舌与舌交缠摩擦，口腔黏膜被重复地碾压，灵活的舌头舔食他敏感的上颚，滑过他的齿边，“嗯，...”明智眼睛不知不觉间又盈满了水汽，明智想逃避这窒息的吻，然而双手被钳制，这种举动只会增加来栖晓的施虐欲。不满足，还想要更多，从进入这房间时候开始，来栖就觉得头晕晕乎乎的，自己的心跳的很快，就像即将沸腾的开水，当他触碰机关，门上出现英文字母的时候，头脑仿佛醍醐灌顶般，心里想要更多的碰触，想和他融合在一起，即便知道他的那点小心思，能让他和自己沉沦也不错，禁忌的花蜜风险越是大就愈加吸引人。来栖眯起眼睛，放开明智的手而是向下移动，撕开他层层包裹的衣物，扯下修身的长裤，手探进内裤，抚揉明智略微抬头的欲望，明智仿佛大梦初醒一般，抬手就给了来栖一巴掌，这一巴掌有点狠，让来栖嘴角有一丝血红渗出，明智使劲推着他“你疯了，我可不是女人，给我滚。”来栖确实快疯了，看着明智因为气愤而变得潮红的脸颊，因为不甘心而强忍眼泪的红宝石双眸，还有那抿起的唇瓣，他感觉下面那根柱身只想找到发泄的入口，难以自制，想要把这个人变成属于自己的东西。

 

明智看来栖那阴晴不定的表情，以及想要把他拆骨入腹的眼神惊得火冒三丈，刚伸手想再给来栖一巴掌。 手却被来栖握住，一个反手捉到了后面，圈住明智的腰，抬起他的下巴，捏住他的双颊强迫他分开双唇，让自己的舌头长驱直入，卷起怀里这个人的舌头，重重的啃噬着，吸吮他的唾液，仿佛这样能填满他的干渴，没多久两人嘴里传来铁锈味，明智一个吃痛，被这混蛋咬破了舌尖。来栖微眯着眼睛，再次将明智扑倒在床上，与电视上看到故作笑容的青年不同，眼前的这个人更加鲜活，明亮，有着自己从未看过的表情，惊讶的，愤怒的，陶醉的，被大众夸赞的侦探王子有着只属于自己看到的神情，来栖弯了弯嘴角，抚摸他散落在额前的碎发“哪个女人有你好看，哪个女人声音有你动听，嗯？” “你...去你妈的.....”明智不甘心的骂道，居然拿自己和那些女人比。“哦，我都不知道侦探王子有动不动扇人耳光的习惯呢，只好给你绑起来了，我可舍不得你受伤啊。”来栖顺势解下明智的领带，把他的双手牢牢地绑了在床头，“放开我，啊....”来栖轻轻啃噬着他因为激动而微微粉红的脖颈，小巧灵动的喉结，像是在给属于自己的猎物标记一般，由轻吻变成了重咬，明智觉得身体里似乎有电流涌过，酥酥麻麻的，不自觉地扭起腰想要摆脱施加给自己的情欲，他觉得自己的身体变得很陌生，这种感觉让他害怕极了，上身被压制着动弹不得，只得用双腿无力地挣扎，却被来栖强硬地分开双腿，挤入其中，“这就等不及了？你比我想象的还要主动嘛.”来栖转而含住他的耳垂，手向下轻轻抚揉明智抬起的欲望，“不要，好难受...”明智的眼睛里氤氲了泪水，肌肤因为莫名的焦躁而渗出汗珠，腰一侧越发觉得空虚，茎身因为轻柔的挑逗逐渐抬起了头，却又因隔靴搔痒的按揉而迟迟得不到解放，呼吸变得急促起来，来栖轻吻着他的耳垂，舔吻他的下颚，他想起来这个人很喜欢吃甜食，一脸幸福品尝蛋糕的时候身边总是围满了莺莺燕燕，虽然只是礼貌性地对她们微笑，不过这个人重来没有用这种表情对他笑过啊。在攻略殿堂的休息室里，也只是一个人沉默地坐在旁边，这种若即若离的感觉就好像一堵看不见的透明墙隔阂在他们之间，想要更加贴近他，深入他。来栖神色一暗，报复性地咬着他的脖子 “痛...，不要”明智用含泪的眸子看着来栖， “为什么”来栖不解的问着，“会留下痕迹，我还要上节目，不想被别人看到。”明智哽咽的说出这种话，这算是示弱吗？ 这个人到这个时候还在想这种事，“是吗？看到又怎样，让别人知道侦探王子有恋人会是什么表情呢，我很期待呢”来栖坏笑着，重重的咬上去，白皙的皮肤上留下了施虐的痕迹，“唔...”明智双眼朦胧地看着压在他上方的人，他怕痛，特别是这种直接给予肉体的痛楚，让他想起了幼年辗转于亲戚间的痛苦回忆。

“嗯...？”飘远的思绪被来栖粗暴的动作打断，从脖子到胸前或重或轻地留下淡红的印痕，配合着白皙的肌肤，有着难以言喻的美感，看了更加让人血脉喷张，当胸前的一颗茱萸被含进湿热的口腔，被爱扶的欲望也抬起了头，渐渐打湿了内裤，“呜......”不自觉地低吟声传到了来栖耳中，胸前的蓓蕾逐渐变得硬挺，“想要我做什么？”明智面色潮红地转过头，咬住下唇，不想被这家伙看到自己难堪的样子，来栖突然一把扯下明智的内裤，握住抬头的柱身，摩擦起来，明智一个激灵，腰不自觉地向上抬起，想要那双手给予更多的快感，双腿无力的松开却又本能地夹紧想给他施予快乐的源泉。“让我解放...”明智嘤咛着， “这就受不了了？那我们一起来吧”来栖坏笑着，“什...”没等明智明白这句话的意思，来栖就一把扯下自己的裤子，让明智的和自己的硬挺一起刮擦着，“嗯，....”明智一脸潮红地努力不让眼泪落下来，因为沉迷情欲在这混蛋面前低头也太丢人了，“啊...你...”来栖舔了一下他的唇瓣，“你的腿把我夹的好紧哦，你的身体比你想像的还要热情嘛”他加快了彼此性器摩擦的速度，用手指碾压明智不断渗出液体的顶端，摸在两人的柱身上，便用手指环绕着根部上下套弄，“嗯....要去了...”明智失神的呻吟着,“让我们一起”来栖又加快了速度，明智感到酥麻的感觉从腰椎直冲大脑，脑中一片空白，意识似乎已经远去，微微地喘息着，眼神都不能聚焦，模模糊糊地看着他上方的人，“嗯，看来你很久没做过了吗？”来栖把混合了他俩的体液的手摸在他的小腹上，“要你管啊？”明智喘息着正想和他抬杠，猛然睁大了眼，来栖的手指从他布满细汗的大腿底部摸下去，滑进了从未被造访过的入口进行抽插，被绑住的双手因为激动勒出了红痕，他刚想抬起腿想把来栖蹬下去，却被他一把抓住，手指更加深入，从未开拓的甬道又窄又紧，每动一下都困难重重，穴口收缩着将他的手指紧紧咬住，“啊...快停下来，混蛋！” 明智喘息着，“放松一点啊，这样我怎么进去？”来栖将他的双腿向上折起，直到嫩穴完全露出 ，重新放了一根手指进去抽动着，另一只手揉弄明智柱身的前端，直到前端的开口重新渗出透明的液体，手指沾湿体液后伸入了第二根手指，被抽刺的痛楚因为性器的抚弄而稍微没有第一次那么强烈了，不知不觉穴道已经顺利吞下了两根手指，隐约听到微微的水声，甬道仿佛被手指所吸引一般，由开始的拒绝变为紧紧的吸附的存在， “看来你的身体已经准备好了，那我就不客气了”来栖扶着他的性器嵌入明智的穴口，握住明智满是细汗的腰，想要进入更深的地方，紧窄炙热的内壁被猛然凿开，“啊.....好痛，放开啊..........”过度的疼痛让明智眼前瞬间染成鲜红色，眼泪不争气的从眼眶滑落到耳蜗，“好热，好紧”，紧致的内壁紧紧地吸附着肉刃，让来栖发出满足地喟叹，等明智略略微适应后，就大力地抽动起来，一时间只听见啪啪地水声以及两人的喘息声，明智由最初的疼痛感逐渐变成了酸胀感，让他又难受又舒服，来栖听着他由最初的呻吟变成了浅浅的嘤咛，满意地咬住他的耳垂，“我想再多听一点儿”体内的肉棒因为动人的呻吟而变得更加粗大，“啊，...别再变大了”明智感觉体内那根肉棒宛如一楔子一样钉在他身体里向他体内更深更窄的地方深入，在里面抽刺着，似乎感到不满足一般，来栖将明智翻了个身，连同两人连接的部分一起，似乎因为体位的变化而更加深入了，内里原本紧紧黏合的嫩肉被强硬地洞开，明智发出变调的呻吟，“是这里吗？”“不...慢一点”来栖掰开他雪白的臀肉对着那敏感一处狠命的抽插，脆弱的花心无力地翕动着，包裹着昂扬的坚挺，敏感的那处被不断撞击着，一股深层的快感从下体蔓延开来，精水无法控制地射了出来，射精的快感让明智满脸泪水，来不及吞咽的唾液流在嘴角，白皙的肌肤因为激动而一阵薄红，穴瓣绞紧着体内的肉棒急剧地收缩着，来栖咬紧牙关不让自己射出来，抽出柱身，带出一丝淫靡的 爱液，他将明智翻了身，发现他已经眼神涣散，脸上布满泪痕，他小心地亲吻明智的眼泪，将束缚着他的领带解开，发现手腕上留下摩擦的印痕，舔过这些痕迹，仿佛这样能减轻他的痛楚一般，来栖看着身下的人，“我们再来最后一次，一起高潮吧。” 明智的思绪还漂浮在远处，心跳声大的让他觉得自己的心脏要坏掉了，根本无力思考别的话语，来栖躺下扶起他因高潮而软绵绵的身体，让他的后穴对着自己的肉棒，挺腰用力再一次顶入他的肠道深处，明智如梦初醒般的想从他身上逃离，然而手被紧握着被圈住腰，只能随着上下的撞击而无声的啜泣，才刚刚高潮过的后穴柔软的一塌糊涂，里面的嫩肉紧紧吸附着他的肉刃，花穴食髓知味地吸吮着柱身，每次猛烈的撞击都让花心颤抖着，穴里的吻嫩肉也因为大力的顶撞变得红肿充血，不由自主的痉挛起来，明智的前端因为冲撞又悄悄抬起了头，那种熟悉的感觉又慢慢向他袭来，他抵御不了那种熟悉的快感，只得抬头迎接快感的到来，前端再次射出透明的液体，溅在来栖的腹上，来栖也因为他绞紧的后庭，在他体内一股股的射了出来，直到他内壁的甬道都被灼热的精液填满，陌生的热流让明智呻吟出声，来栖依依不舍的退了出来，红肿的肉穴里缓缓流出白浊的精液，来栖喘息着亲吻他的脸颊，“这样都能怀上孩子了吧”明智因为二次高潮而酸软乏力，眼睛无法聚焦地看着来栖，视野一片模糊，仿佛自己处于另一个世界一般。“咔擦”身后的门锁传来解开的声音，“可以出去了”来栖小心伺候着明智给他全身擦拭干净，用手指掰开后穴，让精液缓缓流出，他偏过头不想再看到这诱人的景象了。明智被折磨的浑身无力，心里只有一个念头，那就是出去之后一定要杀了他，他今天给自己施与的痛楚，今后一定要加倍讨回来。当掺扶明智走出门口，两人衣服瞬间变回了怪盗服，这是怎么回事，难道刚才属于印象空间的休息室，来栖喃喃低语着，看来这个地方有必要调查研究清楚.

“喂，joker，crow，你们两人没事吧，你们去哪了，大家都好担心哦”来栖回头一看，是摩尔加纳，“没事，我们掉入了那怪的陷阱，幸好crow帮我抵挡了那怪的攻击，他现在身体不舒服，我就带他先走了，随后你们也回去吧，辛苦大家了。”来栖晓对着大家微笑了一下。“嗯，哦”怪盗团的大家面面相觑，“我说，这俩人究竟发生了什么，怎么感觉距离一下拉近了”双叶说道。“看crow那样子，真帮joker挡怪了？他不是想...”龙司挠着头，“毕竟是聪明的crow啊，下一步会怎么走谁也想不到吧，如果能因为这件事让他俩关系变好或许也不错，说不定能让crow打消那个念头呢”看着俩人远离的背影，真感慨着，“好了，想那么多也没用，mona快变车送我们回去”杏对盯着joker和crow背影的摩尔加纳说到，“mona，听到没有，喂...”佑介不耐烦地用手在摩尔加纳眼前挥舞着，“这么担心，我们出了印象空间再仔细问吧，反正你俩住一起，还可以向joker打听细节吧” “不是，吾辈不是在担心这个”摩尔加纳皱眉，吾辈闻到了一种很奇怪的味道”“奇怪的味道，那是什么，你们闻到了吗？哦，应该说真不愧是猫吗？鼻子就是灵啊“龙司坏笑着摸摩尔加纳的头，“住口，吾辈才不是猫，说了多少遍了，是那个”摩尔加纳犹豫着要不要说出口，“是什么味道啊？你说啊，想急死我们哇”龙司大声嚷嚷着，“好嘛，就是，那个，嗯，从crow的身上传来了属于 joker的味道” “噫？这是什么意思啊？”大家疑惑地看着摩尔加纳，“是咖啡的味道啦，因为joker经常冲泡咖啡的关系，身上会有淡淡的咖啡味，crow因为喜欢吃甜食，总有一股甜甜的味道，从进入印象空间前，都还在的，就在刚才的时候消失了，反而沾上了咖啡味，所以说啊，吾辈也搞不懂了，他俩到底经历了什么啊？”mona皱起眉。“啊！”双叶的尖叫让大家吓了一跳，“怎么了？”杏和真问她，“呀、没什么，想到了一件事，不过应该不可能，呵呵呵呵呵”双叶不好意思的吐着舌头，“走吧，离开这里”嗯，大家点头，坐在猫车里，双叶突然想到最近在豹穴里看到女高中生流行的同人小说“怪盗vs侦探”讲的是怪盗误中了魅魔的邪气而把抓他的侦探吃干抹净的故事，因为两人都是美少年，在女性向圈子里有很高的人气，而刚才joker和crow的情况和小说描写的差不多，该不会这次进入的其实是喜欢蔷薇向的大众女性的印象空间吧，那他俩岂不是....双叶不经意露出了微笑，接下来crow会用什么表情面对joker呢？嗯，真期待啊.... 

 

【to be continued】


End file.
